Operation Get Outta School
by kaboomblahstick
Summary: The Backyardigans' parents are tired of them being at home, and genetically changes them into humans so they could go to school. Unfortunately, school is horrible, and our backyard friends will stop at anything to "get outta school".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Dreaded Talk

**Austin**

"We've got to talk."

That's what all of us heard from our parents that night, after dinner. We knew it was serious. After all, our parents never really talked to us that much. All they did was make snacks for us when we had friends over. That's pretty much it. So, what's the big talk about? None of us knew, but we were expecting the worst. One of us was probably gonna move away, I thought. But, I wasn't relieved when I found out that wasn't it. It was something worse.

**Uniqua**

Our parents first moved into the neighbourhood before any of us were born. Tyrone, Pablo, and my parents were living in three neighbouring houses for quite some time already, while Tasha and Austin's parents moved onto the block a bit later on. Despite being in five different families, we liked to pretend that we were brothers and sisters. Our favourite place in the world is the backyard. That's where the name, "The Backyardigans", came from. It was a nickname for us, given by our parents, since the only time we really went inside the house during the day, was when we were hungry for a snack. If I could, I'd live in the backyard. But just when I was gonna tell my parents about my idea, they called me over for a talk. From the look on their face, they were serious. Hopefully, I wasn't in trouble, right?

**Tyrone**

I was called over for a talk the same night everyone else was. Wondered what it could be about. Hopefully, my parents weren't gonna talk about moving again. For the hundredth time this year, my parents have a plan that they want to "discuss" with me about. First it was repainting the house black, then about giving me helicopter lessons, and the latest one was about moving to Katmandu. I sure wish that they would just do whatever they want, but leave me out of it. Of course, this time, everyone was getting a talk, so I could imagine that it's a way bigger deal than just having a garage sale on our roof. This is big, and I think there's no way around it.

**Tasha**

_For goodness sakes, stop calling me, dad. I know that we need to talk, okay? Can't a girl get any dishes done before you holler at me. Look, it was you who told me doing chores was good for me. And now who's telling me to stop doing the dishes?_ I can tell that my parents were anxious to tell me something, but really, now? Though I don't show it, I actually like doing the dishes. It gives me some time to think about stuff, like what we did in the backyard today. Still, he sounded urgent, and I guess I could leave the dishes for later. Looking out the windows, none of the other guys are playing in the backyard. Strange... One of their favourite times to be outside, was right after dinner. Of course, I didn't know that they had the same talk after dinner too...

**Pablo**

_Calm down Pablo, calm down. No need to flip out._ Though however hard I tried to comfort myself, it wasn't working. Clearly, just hearing the word "talk" was enough to make me panic. Though my parents and I had talks all the time, I had a funny feeling (not funny haha, funny weird) that this time, it was gonna be different. Way different. Not knowing what it will be about, totally adds to the suspense. I would've passed out, if I knew in advance that my fellow backyard buddies, too, was gonna have a talk from their parents. Right from the beginning, I knew this wasn't gonna be good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Bad News

**Uniqua's Mom**

Me, and the other parents, have decided to keep the talk simple. Nothing complicated. The kids obviously weren't socializing enough. Sure, they were playing outside with the neighbours, but they need a bigger social circle. That's when we decided that we should stop homeschooling them, and instead, send them to school like all the other people do. I know this'll be a hard step to take, considering that the kids are genetically animals. But, on the inside, they're all humans, and there's nothing we can't do with the ol' genetic modifier to make them look like humans too. It was a pretty hard hit on them, when we broke the news, but it was for their own good, though. They need to get out there, and make some new friends. That's what life's all about. And, I think my little Uniqua will do just fine.

**Austin**

This wasn't good at all. I've had a hard enough time fitting in with my pals already when I was younger. No way I was going to school, no way. There's just so many people there. Some of them are even older than me. But, it seems like there's no way of talking my parents out of it. They're even gonna use their genetic modifier on me. At least all five of us will be together in this. Imagine going to school by my self, that'll be horrible.

**Uniqua**

_Um... mom, are you serious?_ I'd like to say that I would give it a try, but I won't. Sure, I'd like to meet new friends, and stuff, but I'm definitely not going to school. I don't want to sound nerdy, but kids that are homeschooled are actually smarter than kids that go to school. And use the genetic modifier on me? No way, they're not gonna do that! I like my pink polka dots just how they are. Though, I am curious, how the kids across the block look like. I've been spending so much time in the backyard, that I never got to know anyone else. Even so, I'm not going to school.

**Tyrone**

This certainly isn't convenient. Why go to school when we can learn just fine here? There's nothing bad about being homeschooled, and if my parents are worried about me not making any friends, don't I have four friends next door already? I also don't understand why in the world they want to genetically change me into a human. I look sorta cool this way, don't I? And, I don't want anyone to even try to get rid of my antlers. I'd rather people call me a coat-hanger than get rid of them, that's for sure.

**Tasha**

_No, this is not happening. For goodness sakes, stop joking with me, dad. Going to school, that's not fun at all. And, you expect me to turn into a human? Nope, not a chance._ This is by far the worst thing that has ever happened to me, and it's just plain crazy. Doing chores is okay, but going to school is definitely not. I know how the other kids across the block have to go to school, and stuff, but why us? We learn just fine here... Nope, we learn better here. School's just all about doing work. This may sound like something that Uniqua or Tyrone might say, but I'm gonna say it anyways. The work they do at school, you don't learn from it. You may remember it, but you don't learn it. Oh for goodness sakes, now I sound nerdy.

**Pablo**

_Uh oh uh oh uh oh uh oh... This time I'm totally gonna panic! Oh brother oh brother oh brother... You gotta calm down again Pablo, you gotta calm down!_ No, I don't like panicking, but I don't like going to school more. It's just a stupid idea. _Uh oh. I'm not supposed to say the word stupid. Ahh! I said it again._ I'm telling you, being a penguin is great, but being a human and going to school is not. I'm totally gonna have a panic attack on the kitchen floor if they force me to go to school tomorrow. I mean it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Last Night Together

That evening, in the backyard...

"I guess you got the news." Uniqua sighed. She knew they were all thinking about the same thing.

"Yeah."

"Uh huh."

"Wonder what life will be like as humans?" Austin asked. He didn't really know if it was supposed to improve the situation or make it worst. "For all I know, there are no purple kangaroos, or yellow hippos, or blue penguins, or pink uniquas, or orange moose in schools. Maybe turning us into humans was a good idea, after all, so we won't get picked on because we resemble colourful cartoon animals."

Obviously, Tasha was totally against it. "Oh for goodness sakes, Austin! Are you crazy? We're not turning into humans, even if it means we'll get creamed because we look like the characters from some cartoon, and that's that!"

"Uh oh uh oh uh oh! We're gonna get creamed, we're gonna get creamed! Somebody do something..." The last thing they wanted to hear was Pablo's panic attack, but he was Pablo, after all.

"Pablo!"

"Yeah?"

"It's school. You're gonna get creamed sooner or later." Sad, but true, Tyrone was speaking of the truth. The ugly truth.

They all sighed. Every one of them knew that this was it. This was the last evening that they could get together, and talk, and imagine stuff. After school started, they would all be too busy with homework to do anything together anymore. It was also the last evening that they'll see all their friends again, since the next morning, they will all be transformed into humans. None of them will look the same again. Sadness filled the air, as they separated for the night. Nothing will be the same ever again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Transformation

**Austin**

I guess today's the day. I sure will miss my tail. Looking into the mirror one last time at myself, I stepped into the genetic modifier. A minute later, I will come out as a human being. I looked at my pals lining up behind me. I'll be the first one to change. "Good bye!" I yelled at them, as the door closed in front of me. A strange whirring sound filled the small space...

**Uniqua**

I was the next one to go after Austin. Touching my antennas for the last time, I knew that they'll be gone after my turn with the machine. Just then, the door sprung open on the genetic modifier, and with the steam, a young boy with dark hair, about the age of nine, stepped out with Austin's clothes. We knew instantly that this was Austin, in his human form. I wanted to cry. Not only feeling sad for myself, I also felt sad for Austin, and all my friends that were to go into the machine after me. After a quick wave good bye, I stepped into the machine, closing the door behind me. I didn't want to see my friends' faces as the transformation process began...

**Tyrone**

Though the boy that stepped out was Austin, I just can't bring myself into believing that. He was... um... different. He had the same clothes on, and the same walk that he did. He even had the same voice. But, I knew that he was different. Everyone did. He was a human, no doubt, and there's no way to change it now. You can't reverse the changes made by the genetic modifier, and that's more than a bummer. It's a disaster. I watched in horror as Uniqua, too, made her step out of the machine as a human. A young African-American girl, I would say about nine years of age. She had the same fate as Austin, and so will we. I was next, and once I step in, there's no way back. Feeling my antlers for the last time, I walked in. When the door closed upon me, I screamed, at the top of my lungs. Feeling claustrophobic, I wanted my way out, now! I never felt so mad in my life as I banged on the walls and kicked at the door. The whole place shook, and I was soon covered with steam, and a loud hissing found its way into my head. The transformation process had begun...

**Tasha**

I tried talking Uniqua and Austin out of their slump, but it was no use. They were practically paralysed after undergoing such an enormous change. I knew that I would be like that too, once I came out. The experience could haunt us for weeks. I didn't even feel like saying "Oh for goodness sakes!" when they didn't answer my questions. The sadness had already spread onto me, and I didn't even go through the machine yet. And I know that it would only be worst for Tyrone and Pablo. Hearing him pounding on the walls that loud when he went in tells me what he's going through. As for Pablo, I didn't have to guess that he's having a panic attack downstairs, just waiting for his parents to drag him up here. For all I know, it's not gonna work. Just as Pablo was defeated and finally lugged upstairs, Tyrone came out. Like all the others, he came out as a nine year old boy. African-American, I think. But, what makes him different from the others, is that his hair has been unnaturally dyed brown(ish), and he's wearing jeans. Since he's out, I guess that means it's my turn. Stepping in, I knew that I'll never be the same ever again...

**Pablo**

"No! NO! NO, NO NOOOO! LET ME DOWN! I'M NOT GOING INTO THAT THING! NEVER! AHH! DON'T PUT ME IN! NO! DON'T SHUT THE DOOR! AAH, I'M GONNA DIE!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sadness

**Austin**

Leave us alone, mom. Please? We've already suffered enough, going through that crazy invention of yours. Really, all of us are now in a half-conscious state. Though I know what's exactly going on, my brain seems to, at the same time, block out everything that's going on. Nothing around me seems to make sense. Especially not after Tasha and Pablo come out of the machine. When Tasha came out, she was too, like us, a nine year old kid. A blonde girl, to be exact, and had as hard as a time as we had after the change. And Pablo, it was awful just watching him being shoved into the thing by his parents. When he came out, he was practically half dead. On the outside, he looks like any old nine year old bruin, but on the inside, he's only five. None of us can talk to each other, as hard as we tried to, but we could only make weird murmuring sounds. Our limbs suffered the most, and they were used to being short and stubby, and now they are long and thin. I can barely move. It was like being in h3ll, but worst. The worst thing? School starts in an hour.

**Uniqua**

There's no way out now. I'm a human, and so are my friends. The only thing that I could do now, is sigh. Really, _we don't ask for much, just some backyard play to have, the permission to talk, and the freedom to laugh._ At this point, I'll never smile again. _Smile, won't you smile? Come on, it's time to smile..._ Though it was just yesterday that we last played in the backyard, it felt more like a year. I wish I could just get up, and go over to comfort the others, but my whole body just won't respond. _We're stuck where we are, can't move, close or far. Humans now, we are humans now..._

**Tyrone**

The suffering that we're enduring right now, may never end. Looking back into the past, we were carefree, happy. _Not a care in the world, can hear us boast, 'cause, that's the life we loved the most._ That's it, the wonderful days of playing in the backyard are over. Our miserable school life has begun.

**Tasha**

It didn't take long before our parents heaved us off the floor, and down to the car. They said that we'll be taking the school bus tomorrow, but Pablo's dad had offered to drive all of us today. Slumping into my seat, I didn't even bother to put my seat belt on. As if that mattered right now. I'd rather us have a car crash, and all end up in the hospital, than to go to school. The others were probably also thinking the same thing I was, as the ones that had the seat belts on immediately took it off.

**Pablo**

Into the car, and off we go. No, not on a trip to the zoo, or something like that, but to school. There was nothing exciting about that, despite my parents' promise that it will be great. Nope, they don't care whatever I do, other than my panic attacks. That's why I took off my seat belt, and hoped for a car crash. I didn't bother panicking this time, 'cause it'll only make things worst. There'll kids looking at me though the window, thinking that I was one of those crazy kids. I'd rather not cause a big commotion on our unexpected arrival at the school today. _Things could always be _worst, but I won't wanna risk having to say that anytime soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Silverhill Elementary: First Impressions

After arriving at Silverhill Elementary, Pablo's dad led them to the office, where they met the principal of their new school, Ms. Annadale. She was the kind of principal that may look like the nicest person in the world, but instead had a heart made of iron. The same kind of person as Tasha. In fact, her name was even Natasha.

"Welcome to Silverhill, kids. I heard from your dad that you were cousins living together, and you were homeschooled before your parents decided to give public education a try, right?" Ms. A was the also the kind of person that would qualify for a chatterbox.

"Um... yeah." Uniqua was the only one of them who dared to talk. The others were too absorbed towards what Ms. A was telling them to react. Cousins? Living together? This was one big joke. Clearly, their parents hadn't decided to tell the principal the... um... details. At least the homeschooling part was true.

Ms. A started up again. "Uniqua Andrews, and Austin Henderson, you will be in Mrs. Celvermen's class. It's a 4/5 split. As for Pablo and Tasha Henderson, and Tyrone Andrews, you'll be in Mr. Humoysky's full four class. They're both on Deck #3, which means you'll get a lot of chances interacting with each other. Go down that hall, then take a left. Deck #3's the one downstairs. Any questions?" Finally, she stopped talking.

"Um... no."

"All clear."

"Got it."

"Uh huh"

"Good. Have a nice day. By the way, pick up the pamphlets at the bulletin boards. They have the school rules in them."

After they turned around the corner, the Backyardigans let out a breath of relief. Sure, that lady couldn't get more annoying than that, can she?

"Can you believe it? She thinks we're cousins, or siblings, or something like that." Tasha definitely had enough of the principal.

Pablo was trying hard not to get another panic attack. "I know. And, she even separated us up into different classes. I know that we're on the same deck, and everything, but that still isn't the same."

"Those last names were horrible. Wonder who made them up?" Uniqua asked.

"Probably your mom." With everything going on, Tasha was going from annoyed, to angry, to brittle. She was not herself. She was worst than that.

"What do you have against my mom?" Uniqua, too, was getting brittle. She was tired. Not just feeling tired, but being tired, of everything.

It was Austin who broke the silence in this tense situation. "Guys, please, we don't want to cause anymore attention than we already have."

Tyrone joined in. "And I don't mind telling you, we're currently getting a lot."

Indeed, everyone was looking at them. Some of the people even stopped what they're doing to see what's going on.

"Hey, you must be Tyrone, Pablo, and Tasha. I'm Mr. Humoysky, but everyone calls me Mr. H. Nice to meet you." In front of them stood a surprisingly ordinary man, probably in his fifties. "And you're Uniqua and Austin, in Anne's class, am I right?"

"Uh... yeah." Austin guessed that he meant Mrs. Celvermen. It seems strange to him that the students had to call the teachers by their last names, while the teachers could call each other by their first names instead.

"Hey, Anne, you've got some new students!" Mr. H called across the deck. He then bent down to Uniqua and Austin. "Don't get Anne mad," he whispered. "She has a very short temper. If you have any problems, you can just tell me. She doesn't like to deal with... uh... matters." Mr. H then did a, sort of "off you go" kind of hand gesture, indicating that they should go over, before Mrs. Celvermen got mad again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Classroom Life

**Pablo**

Mr. L tried to make us feel welcome, but I could tell by the other students' reactions, that we were not welcome at all. You can see the hostility on their faces. They didn't even try to hide it. At least he's decided we should sit together, instead of mix us into the other students. The material that he covered was easy. When are figs in season? Around August or September. What's the meaning of the word "smarmy", and how do you spell it? It means unpleasant, and it's spelled S-M-A-R-M-Y.

**Tyrone**

_Got stories, and got information, we've got answers and citations._ We proved to those kids, that we homeschooed kids are a lot smarter than they think. But I wish we were at home right now. We could be having another adventure in the backyard. That sure beats sitting in a stuffy classroom filled with kids, and having to be quiet all the time.

**Tasha**

The kids here are nasty; horrible; awful. I mean it. I kept on having to brush eraser bits off my shoulders because they were throwing them at us all this time, even when Mr. H was talking. We should be in the 4/5 split instead. The stuff he's teaching us are way too easy. I don't know the about the fourth grade curriculum, but whatever it's like, we're way beyond it. The other kids are especially making fun at me, because I'm a blonde girl, and I seem like an easy target. We'll see about that. _Nobody messes with the Flighty Fairy_.

**Uniqua**

Mr. H was right. Mrs. Celvermen was hysterical, and I should leave her alone. I went to ask her about the math questions, and she totally flipped out. She's like Pablo. It doesn't matter. I could just

to talk to the other girls about it. The grade five girls were really helpful when it comes to welcoming new students, and asking for help. So far, everything's going great. I'm even gonna start liking school. The material we covered was easy, even the grade five stuff. Sometimes, though, I wished that we were back in the backyard, playing together again.

**Austin**

Math was okay, since we had taught ourselves algebra when we were younger. Uniqua and I were the first ones finished the grade four material, and we also did the grade five worksheets. But, the guys were very hostile. I tried to ask Mrs. Celvermen if I could go across the deck to check on Pablo, Tyrone, and Tasha, but all I got from her was a grunt. I didn't bother to respond, knowing that it would turn into a "Pablo-Styled" panic attack any moment if I did. Instead, I just sat there, hoping that they'll check on me instead. Looking behind me to where my long tail used to be, I sighed. Reliving this morning's events was the last thing I wanted to do, yet my mind keeps bringing me back to it. Uniqua looks like she's having fun with the other girls, and Tyrone, Pablo, and Tasha are busy talking to each other. Once again, I feel excluded.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Basketball

**Anne Celvermen**

I HATE TEACHING! Do you think that it's something I like to do? NO. I don't even like little kids. The only reason I got a job as a teacher is because the school board was so short of educators, that they practically took in anyone that wanted a job as a teacher. I was desperate. One more week of not paying the rent, I would've been on the streets. But the first time I saw these new students, it was as if I had a special connection to them. But it can't be! I thought I was the only one... Better not to think about that right now. Those new kids, who were they, Andrew Henderson, or something like that, I knew there was something special about them. Whatever it is, I'm gonna find out.

**Pablo**

Next period was PE. And, we're playing BASKETBALL! Putting us into five teams of five, me, Tasha, and Tyrone were on the same team, along with two other girls. Didn't anyone know that we were the best basketball players upon Mt. Olympus? Mr. H obviously didn't, or else he would've split us up into different teams. We're gonna show those guy what we've got.

**Tyrone**

Our team was called up first, along with another team that consists mostly of tall guys. From the cheers on the benches, I could tell that they were a strong group. Though we started to get worried, a little, I knew that this was gonna be easy, considering that, if we could beat a fifty-foot tall goddess in basketball, with a fifty pound ball, we can beat these guys. I was the tallest in the group, so I had to do the jump ball. Knocking it easily out of the air, I dribbled the basketball down the court, then passed it to Pablo, who was the better one at shooting baskets.

**Tasha**

Knowing that they were laying up for a shot, I ran to the other side of the basket, ready to catch the rebound if there was one. Pablo shot! The ball rolled on the rim, before falling out again. I caught the rebound, and jumped to shoot just as some one tripped me. SMACK! Owwww... My face landed smack right onto the floor. I looked up, as the basketball sailed through the hoop. Yes! At least it went in.

**Uniqua**

Finishing our spelling worksheets early, Austin and I raced down to the gym, hoping to join Mr. Humoysky's class for PE after getting permission to do so with Mrs. Celvermen. We went in just in time to see a basketball go through the net. Sprawling on the ground, underneath it, was Tasha. Her whole face was red, and dirty. _OMG! Is she alright? Did she just fall?_

**Austin**

Seeing a situation like this, I quickly ran over to Tasha. All four of us Backyardigans yelled at the guy that tripped her. Tyrone even got close to punching him, but I stopped him just in time. I didn't want us to get in trouble. Clearly, that guy was mad too. Not for tripping Tasha over, but for us yelling at him, like we were his parents. I dodged just in time to avoid him slamming a basketball into my face. That guy had a bad temper. Just then, the recess bell rang. We all ran off, including Tasha, even though she was hurt. We needed to get as far away from this horrible place as possible. I hate school.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Recess

"You okay, Tasha?" Uniqua asked. They were currently running towards an old tree, which they decided will be their meeting place during recess, lunch, and also before and after school. Nobody seemed to hang out there.

After a while, Tasha finally responded."Yeah. I'm a lot better now."

"Nice shot. You got it in even though he tripped you." Pablo was impressed by her shot. Sure, he knew she was good, but that was amazing.

After reaching the tree, they took a while to catch their breath. Nobody seemed to say anything in a while, so Austin continued with where they left off. "Don't remind me of that guy, he almost killed me!"

"That's because you blocked my punch. If I slammed him in the face, then he would never have thrown that ball at you." Tyrone was still mad at that guy, who's-his-name. "He would've been knocked down for good."

Uniqua was shocked. "You almost punched him! You could've gotten in big trouble for that. Way bigger trouble than him tripping Tasha! Are you crazy!"

"Calm down, Uniqua. He's mad, not crazy," Pablo said, trying to lighten up the situation.

Tasha caught on with her sarcasm. "What's the difference? One starts with an M and the other starts with a C?"

"Oh for goodness sakes, guys. Just calm down! If I punched him, then it would be my problem, not yours. But I didn't, and that's that. We don't want to waste our whole recess arguing. The reason why we had this meeting is to get away from the nastiness from inside the school, and just to have fun. Not to argue about it, alright?" Tyrone was getting even more mad. This was his problem, and he didn't want his friends arguing about it.

"Hey, you stole my catchphrase! Oh well, let's just have some fun. I'm feeling much better now, anyways." _Let's just hope that there's at least some time left in recess that I can use,_ Tasha thought.

"You're right"

"Uh huh"

"Okay"

"Tag, you're it!" said Uniqua, running off after she tagged Pablo. Just then, they heard something familiar...

BRRIINGG!

Austin whined. "Aw, come on. Recess is already over?"

"I guess," said Tyrone. "Next time, we really should play more, and argue less."

"Yeah," they all agreed.

Running off back inside, they were once again, full of energy. Though they still didn't like school that much, they knew the only way to last through the whole day, was to stay calm, and stay happy. And that meant no more arguing, and for Tyrone, no more punching.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: He's called Andy

**Austin**

For us, PE was next. Going down to the field, I was relieved that we weren't gonna play basketball. Sure, Pablo and Tyrone did a good job teaching us the basics, like dribbling and passing, but Uniqua and I were never very good at shooting, however hard we tried. Knowing the incident from the morning, Mrs. Celvermen had probably decided that basketball was probably too dangerous to play. Dangerous? But I know that she's worried. She doesn't want to deal with hurt players, and that kind of stuff, but still, I wouldn't really consider basketball dangerous. Oh well, at least I'm a bit better at soccer, which is what we're gonna play. Pablo taught me some tricks a while back.

**Uniqua**

SOCCER! _I am a soccer monster, I love my soccer ball. I'd rather play soccer, than do anything at all... _It was fun when we used to play soccer in the backyard, but this is a real game, with real teams! This is so gonna rock! Too bad they don't have pink soccer balls. I guess I can bring mine some other day to show the class. "SOCCER!" I yelled as I ran onto the field. What a coincidence: Austin's on my team! If Pablo and Tyrone was here, we would've completely owned the other team! But, this was good enough, and I quickly found a chance to put the ball into the net. Oh yeah! Woo hoo!

**Tyrone**

The guy's name, as I learned from the other kids, was Andrew, or as he prefer it, Andy. As well as being a great basketball player, Andy was also known to be the "official" bully of fourth grade. That explains why he tripped Tasha. Right now, he's probably furious of all five of us, because: First, Tasha was better at him in basketball; Second, we were yelling at him; And third, I almost punched him. I guess I should've thanked Austin for stopping me before it was too late. Instead, I got mad at him for not letting me deliver the punch. He almost got hit on the face with a basketball because Andy thought he was gonna punch him, not me.

**Pablo**

You don't want to mess with Andy. That guy is horrible. I better control myself, and not have a panic attack anytime in class, or his next victim will be me. After recess, was math, and the multiplication concepts Mr. H was teaching us was a "piece of cake". I can't understand how the other kids could find it hard. It was simple. Multiplication was just a simple way to do repeated addition. Wait 'till they do exponents, then they'll find out what's really hard.

**Tasha**

After recess, I went to the nurse to check on my face. Most of it was okay, except for a swollen nose, which she gave me an ice pack to help it. But by the time I went back to class, math was already over. Pablo told me not to worry that much about it, and that the homework will be a "piece of cake", but I felt bad, missing a whole period like that. Taking my seat for novels, Mr. H presented us with an assignment: A book report on your favourite book. I knew what book I was gonna do already. The Case of the Climbing Cat, by Cynthia Rylant. Running over to the class library, I grabbed the book. Unfortunately, someone was there before me, and it was Andy, that guy that tripped me during basketball. Knowing that his eyes were also on that book, I dropped it quickly, and ran back to my seat. No way I was gonna confront him after what happened this morning.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Lasting Through the Day

**Uniqua**

After PE was writing, then it was lunch. I was glad that finally, we got enough time to play a nice game of tag. Running around really helped us relax the tension that has been on us since the incident this morning. Pretending to be "Fly Girl", I soared through the trees that surrounded our little hideout in this corner of the school. The area was only slightly smaller than our backyard, so we could have lots of mini-adventures in this place. _I'm so pleased that now I can just hang out and relax..._

**Austin**

It's just great that finally, we can just have some fun, and play some tag, after such an awful day. I knew that, soon, lunch will be over, and we'll have to go back to class, and face some more torture from my crazy teacher Mrs. Celvermen. But, right now, it's like being in the backyard again. Lots of space, lot's of trees, but just the five of us, having fun. But, we are humans, and being humans, meant that no matter how much fun we can have right now, sooner or later, we'll have to go back to working, and working some more. Life is not a playground anymore.

**Tyrone**

I really hoped that lunch will never end, but it did. Back to class, we had to go, and back to facing Andy. Even though I knew that he really poses as no threat right now, you could never tell. He could be planning some big attack to get back at me, you know, at just the right time. Fourth grade bullies don't usually let you off the hook that easily when you almost punched them. I really need to take extra precautions, if he was gonna get back at me. So, when I walked into the classroom, I took care not to look at him at all, and tried remaining quiet for the rest of the day. Of course, it wasn't that easy to keep quiet, when you're selected team captain for a game of "Trivia Pursuit".

**Pablo**

Even though we knew a lot of stuff, and that's an advantage we have against the other teams in Trivia Pursuit, the disadvantage that we have, is that we never knew _how_ to play it. Austin was the one that knew, and he wasn't in our class. Getting nervous at the thought, I tried my best not to flip out, or not to have a panic attack, but as my worries overpowered my body, I started running in tight circles around my chair, flapping my flippers (err... arms), and muttering "Oh boy, oh boy..."

**Tasha**

"Pablo! This is no place to have a panic attack! Control yourself!" Instantly, Pablo seemed to realize what he was doing, and calmed down. It was a good thing he stopped himself in time. A couple more seconds of one of his panic attacks, and we'll be the center of attention from the whole class. For goodness sakes, didn't he know that I was an expert at Trivia Pursuit? In the beginning, I had to teach the rules to Pablo and Tyrone, so we couldn't answer any of the earlier questions, but once they knew how to play, we soon caught up and rocketed to the top of the points chart. I suppose the other kids thought that we didn't answer in the beginning because we didn't really know much, but we soon proved them wrong. This kept me in a happy mood all the way 'till the end of the day, and Pablo also didn't seem to have another panic attack after that one.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Tasha

"So, the first day didn't go as bad as we though, did it?" said Uniqua, walking home with the others. None of their parents could drive, and they had decided to avoid the school bus at all costs. It was a long way home, but then, they would have more time to talk.

"Yeah, it didn't. It was worst. Easy for you to say. You didn't get tripped and fell on your nose." Tasha's happy mood didn't last, as her nose started bleeding again from this morning's incident. She was brittle, again.

"No, I think she means, things could always have been worst." explained Tyrone. "You know, Tasha, it was lucky that it was only you that got tripped. It could've been much worst, like Andy beating us all up in class."

"Lucky for you guys, not lucky for me." Tasha's mood was worst than ever. "He probably didn't beat us up in class, because he was waiting to beat us up after school instead. He could say that we ganged up on him, and it was only self-defence. Everyone would believe him, because nobody really knows what happens after school," Tasha argued on. "He's probably just waiting around the corner, for just the right moment to attack us. Then, we'll be history."

"Uh oh uh oh uh oh... Run guys, run! He's just around the corner! Oh boy, oh boy, he's gonna beat us up, and nobody's gonna know! Aahhhh! Do something guys...

"STOP WITH YOUR STUPID PANIC ATTACKS, OKAY, PABLO? WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" If Tasha was angry before, she was in a rage now. Screaming Pablo, and everybody else's face out, she used language, tone, and madness that would drive a maniac to death. Even when she stopped screaming, everyone that passed seemed to feel the power of her rage, and deliberately avoided her. It took a full fifteen minutes before she calmed down, and the rest of the crew quietly walked home with her, no one daring to even utter a single sound.

Around the corner, stood a young boy, with a cunning smile on his face. Andy had watched the whole episode of Tasha's explosion, and now has what it takes to "teach" them a thing or two. No one ever messes with Andy Lau, fourth grade bully.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Mabel

"_Um, guys, over here,"_ Uniqua whispered. Tasha was having some time by herself, over by the sandbox, and Uniqua call the boys over for a meeting. _"I invited a friend over. Her name is Mabel."_

"You wha-" Pablo's mouth was quickly clamped over by Uniqua's hand. "I don't want Tasha to know. She's pretty upset, you know. What should I do? Mabel could be here any minute!"

Austin started to speak. "How about this..."

Tyrone cut in, not realizing that Austin was offering an idea. "Wait, why don't I distract her. Maybe she would forget about your playdate."

"Guys..."

"No, that won't work. She remembers everything."

"Um... guys..."

"Or, what about, we tell her that you're kidnapped by aliens, and won't be back until next year. Then, tomorrow, when you show up at school, you can tell her that the aliens released you early," suggested Pablo.

"Hey, guys..." Austin was getting pretty annoyed. No one _ever_ listens to what he says. It's like they think that he's mute, or something like that.

"She'll never believe it. It's too crazy. What should we do? I don't want Tasha to be upset."

Austin was mad now. "Guys!"

"Yeah?"

"Look, why can't you just tell her that you're busy, simple as that!"

"Oh yeah."

"That'll work."

"Now you tell me, Austin. Hey, Mabel!" Uniqua ran over to Mabel, a pretty girl that looked very much like Tasha. She was approaching their front door. The boys held their breath. If Uniqua couldn't get rid of Mabel, they'll have to get ready for another "Tasha" panic attack. Not that Mabel's a big threat to Tasha, but Tasha was mad enough already. She definitely won't want to see another person from school. A minute later, Uniqua walked over, thumbs up. Mabel was gone, and Tasha didn't hear anything. If this day started out bad, they didn't want it to end bad too.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Take a Break

**Tasha**

"How was your day, honey?" asked my mom. _How should I respond? It was wonderful, mom. I was turned into some girl by that stupid genetic modifier of yours, I got tripped over for no reason by some guy named Andy, and got a swollen nose, and to make things better, Pablo had two embarrassing panic attacks in public._ Instead, I just responded "Nice," then made my way up to my room. I looked into my backpack. _Uhg, there's the math homework that I missed, plus the book report that I'll have to get started on._ I closed my bag, and threw it across the room. Why do the teachers always have to give you some homework to do? Do they think that you'll forget whatever you learned in class once you get home? 'Course not, duh. I hate the people at school, every single one. Did they think that they can hide from me that some girl name Mabel was coming over? For goodness sakes, they were talking so loud, you could hear them from three blocks away. But it was good that they didn't let her in. No way I was gonna let some stranger invade our property.

**Austin**

Whatever Tasha did today after school, it wasn't good. And I thought Pablo's panic attacks were bad. I've never seen her flip out like that before, but, of course none of the other guys did either. She was right. Andy was definitely gonna go after us. Needless to say, we're easy targets. Without some kind of plan, we could be destroyed very soon, maybe even as soon as tomorrow. We may be safe from him at home, but at school, anything could happen.

**Tyrone**

_Now she's done it. She flipped out, in front of everybody! Now, there's no way we could get away. We're doomed._ Being bossy was one thing, flipping out was another. It was a good thing Andy wasn't there too see it, or we'll be the laughing stock of the whole school tomorrow. Or worst. I kicked at my pillow. I guess I don't feel like playing in the backyard today. Just too many things have happened. I wanted to put my head out the window and scream my hearts out, but it has been a while since my window bothered to open, stuck where it is. I whipped my pillow, slamming it against the wall of my empty bedroom, and fell onto my bed. Whatever that has happened today, it was too hard for me to take.

**Uniqua**

I ran around the backyard, until I ran out of breath, and I still kept running. I felt like burying my head into my pillow, and staying there, but I knew I needed some exercise and fresh air to clear my head. I ran headfirst into Tasha's fence, stopping myself just a moment before I crashed. I was right. I did need to clear my head, or else I'll end up in the hospital, next thing. Inviting a classmate over was definitely a wrong choice that I made, especially in a situation like this. It ruined the whole system of trust that my friends gave me. I wonder if they'll ever forgive me again.

**Pablo**

No, I won't forgive Uniqua or Tasha for the mistakes that they made today, but I'll accept it instead. After all, would it really help if I had another panic attack. Though it was wrong what Tasha did, she made some good points. I should really control myself, or else I could get us into big trouble. Andy is not the kind of guy that I'd want to deal with, and I think he's just found my weak spot.

**Andy Lau**

They thought that I've given them a tough day today, huh. Well, they'll have to rethink that tomorrow. If they think that I've found their weak spot, they're right. Wait 'till they find out what _fun_ plans my gang and I have for them tomorrow. They're the best targets I've found since Alice from first grade. Let the game, begin.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Torture

"Are you sure we're alone around here? I feel like someone's following us."

"Look, I'm pretty sure this place is safe. It's all surrounded by trees. Nobody will find out about our hideout," reassured Tyrone. It was the next day at lunch, and Pablo was on the verge of another big panic attack when Tasha thought she saw someone following them into the trees. Tyrone was perfectly sure this place was safe, though.

Looking over his shoulders, Austin gasped. There, among the trees and leaves, was Andy, followed by a few of his partners-in-crime. With a satisfied grin on his face, he and his pals dragged the five out of the trees, struggling to free themselves from Andy's scheme, whatever it was. The crowds has started to gather, seeing what the excitement was about.

"Looks like he's found himself some new toys."

"Those new kids are asking for trouble."

"Wonder if Andy's gonna take them to the execution?

**Pablo**

_Execution? Oh boy, did he say execution?_ I had no idea what execution meant, but I'm not even gonna bother asking. The word execution meant a death sentence, so I could tell it's gonna be something really bad. I can feel another panic attack pushing up inside me already, oh boy. Please, tell me it's not gonna come out right now...

"Snap out of it, Pablo. You don't want to have another panic attack right now, especially 'cause we're with Andy, _and Tasha_." Uniqua made a good point there. If Andy didn't explode at one of my panic attacks, then Tasha would. Okay, point taken. I won't flip out. He continued dragging us up to what he called the "Execution Zone", and I tried hard not to go off at the sight of it. Words can't explain that place. It was just plain horrible. Dropping each of us into a mud puddle, he started what would be the worst experience in my whole life. Just plain torture it was...

**Austin**

I don't even have the guts to say what it was. He hates us. Drowned in embarrassment, I wanted just to run out and never come back here again. But I couldn't. With Andy's guards gripping tight on me, I had to endure through the whole process. I'm scarred for life.

**Tasha**

Andy had done the worst thing in the world possible: This

"Austin and Uniqua, sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

As a respect to my friends, I tried my best tuning out on the rest of the chant. Like the others, I was held on tightly in the mud, until it all ended and the crowds faded. My dress dripping in mud, I stood up, and fingered Andy. If I wasn't afraid of getting in trouble, I would've sacked him already. As if he has taken no offence to my finger, he stood up, and spat out a nasty comment.

**Tyrone**

"Thought I'd play around with your friends first," Andy said. "Next time, it'll be you three who'll get special treatment."

That guy, who did he think he was? We didn't exactly even do anything bad to him, yet he's going around, putting us all off, humiliating us! What he did to Uniqua and Austin was already bad enough. I can't possibly imagine what he'd do to Pablo, Tasha, and me. I hate him more than anyone else in the world.

**Uniqua**

What happened today at lunch, was just plain awful. I don't want to hear another word of it ever again. The other guys were right. School was an awful place. I guess I've just been too trusting with the people here. That's because I've never met so many kids my own age, but of course, not everyone's good. Despite what Andy said about "special treatment" with Tyrone, Pablo, and Tasha, he couldn't possibly do anything worst, right?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Pablo = Pandemic

**Pablo**

That guy plays dirty! He dropped me into a wildflower patch, and left me there! That patch was giant, and I was sneezing all over the place. My nose is running all over my shirt, and I find it hard to catch my breath in between all the sneezing. Man, I'm gonna die of suffocation if I don't find my way out of this soon! Once again, I found no need to have a panic attack. Wiping my nose with a tissue, I ran as fast as I can out of the wildflowers, having no idea where I'm going.

**Tyrone**

"Where did you leave Pablo!" I'm gonna be the next one to explode if that Andy didn't tell me where he left Pablo, bully or not. That guy thinks he can just leave Pablo stranded in the middle of nowhere and leave him there. Not with me. "I'm gonna find him if it's the last thing I did!" I shouted, as loud as I can.

**Tasha**

_With Andy, that probably would be the last thing you did, Tyrone._ Calm down, for goodness sakes. These guys are just overreacting. Pablo's an expert tracker. I'm pretty sure he'll find his way back as long as he doesn't cross any wildflower patches... Wildflower patches! "What if Andy left him in a wildflower patch?"

Like Austin, Pablo was allergic to pollen. By now, his allergy medicine would've worn off. Oh my gosh, he could be dead by now if he was left in there alone. "C'mon guys, we gotta get to Pablo before it's too late!"

**Austin**

Is he crazy! Being allergic to pollen like Pablo is, I ran home to grab my medicine, also Pablo's, before we headed off to the nearest wildflower patch. It was huge, but we spotted Pablo right away. He was sneezing all over the place, and really struggled before getting the medicine down. But soon, his sick state was over, and we all had to hurry home. Despite lot's of homework that we have today, Uniqua has decided to call on a meeting.

**Uniqua**

Now I've seen everything. What's that guy gonna do next? Throw us off the Eiffel Tower? Before anything gets worst, I've decided for a backyard meeting tonight, right when we get home. Things are gonna really go out of hand if we don't act soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Plan

"I have decided to call on this meeting, because of urgent matters. You've seen what happened today. First it was the incident with... um... Austin and I, then it was Pablo. We've really gotta think of something, and quick, before things get any worst, and before anyone gets hurt." On her way home, Uniqua has planned out her speech. They all knew how bad the situation was, but nothing's gonna happen if they didn't do anything. "We can't sit on our hands, we've gotta make a plan!"

Austin responded. "Well, if we never had turned into humans, and never had to go to school, then we wouldn't even be in this mess at first."

"Tell that to your parents," grunted Tasha.

_("That's the Life For Me" to "Dance For your Life")_

_The one thing that I don't like, most of all  
a school with all its messy halls  
Being a student, working in a desk  
Is a job that I detest_

Playing in the Backyard, that's another thing  
In the winter, summer, fall or spring  
Where we play, hang out, relax  
Maybe go for some little snacks

That's the life for me  
(Life, life, life for me)  
That's the best I can see  
That's the best it could be

That's the life for me, that's the life for me  
Have fun, run around, and jump up and squee:  
"That's the life, life, life, for me!"

Being a human, is an onerous task  
For all the animal traits that we must mask  
My antlers  
My antennas  
My flippers  
And my tail  
That all makes me wanna, scream and wail:

"Make us animals again, get us outta this mess,  
We just want the backyard, and some rest!"

That's the life for me  
(Life, life, life for me)  
That's the best I can see  
That's the best it could be

That's the life for me, that's the life for me  
Have fun, run around, and jump up and squee:  
"That's the life, life, life, for me!"

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Tyrone. "How are we gonna go back to backyard life again? We need to turn back to animals again, but you can't reverse the changes made by the genetic modifier."

That's when Austin smiled. "Actually, you can, as long as you do it within 74 hours of the first transformation."

"Wait! Isn't that tomorrow at ten? That means, if we don't transform back by then, we'll be humans forever!" Pablo was gearing up for another panic attack. "The machine is guarded. The only time we could access it, is tomorrow after our parents go to work. And that's during school time. Oh, we're doomed. There's no way we could get outta school in time.

Uniqua gasped. "Get outta school! That's it. We've just gotta get outta school. Maybe our parents will watch us go onto the bus to school, but they won't be watching us when we're at school. We've just gotta be there for Mrs. Celvermen and Mr. H to mark down our attendance, then we can escape!" She was excited at this new idea. Finally, there was something they could do to the situation.

"I don't understand," said Pablo. "Why can't we just get off the bus and run away, simple as that?"

Tasha was annoyed at how clueless Pablo was. "It's because, if we don't show up for attendance, then they're gonna call our parents, asking why we're absent. Then, our whole plan will be shattered."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"So it's a go for Operation Get Outta School?" asked Uniqua.

"Yeah!" they all replied.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: It's a Go!

The next morning...

"Got the map of the school?" asked Uniqua.

"Check," Austin replied.

"Got the special shoes?"

"Check."

"Got the noisemaker?"

"Check."

"Got the instruction manual for the genetic modifier?"

"Check."

"Got five copies of our plan written, and handed out to the others?"

"Check."

"Got a snack for when we're hungry?"

"Check. We're ready for anything," concluded Austin.

"Then there's only one thing left to do," stated Uniqua. "We gotta be set, to get outta school!"

_("Gotta Get Outta School" to "We're Going to Mars")_

_U: Today the crew of the backyard team_

_prepares to blast the uncool_

_Me and my fearless backyard friends_

_are on operation "get outta school"_

_We've got an important assignment_

_a really significant plan_

_P: Get outta school_

_A: Then turn us back to animals, while we still can_

_All: Gotta get outta school_

_Gotta get outta school_

_An operation, a giant plot_

_Ta: Not that easy, but still worth a shot_

_All: Gotta get outta school..._

_...Gotta get outta school_

_Gotta get outta school_

_Gotta think, and plan ahead_

_Ty: 'Cause if we're caught, we'll sure be dead_

_All: Gotta get outta school_

_A: What will we face when we get there_

_P: Prob'ly someone that's after our heads there_

_U: And prob'ly lots of risks that we'll have to take_

_Ty: We're putting our whole future at stake_

_Ta: You guys, quiet down, for goodness sakes_

_All: We better get going, before it's too late_

_Gotta get outta school_

_Gotta get outta school_

_Gotta get outta school!_

**Austin**

I think things are finally getting better, for a change. For the last three days, all we've had was bad stuff, bad stuff, and more bad stuff. I was excited about our plan, as we got onto the bus, and waved goodbye to our parents. "Have a nice day!" they said. Oh, we'll have a nice day, alright. A really nice day. It was a good thing Andy usually walked to school, seeing that a chance to find his next victim. For us, that means we won't have to be bullied on the bus. Most of the people here already forgot about yesterday, so nobody looked at us funny. No way anything was gonna go wrong.

**Uniqua**

"Okay, guys. Go to class, and act normal. Wait for the teacher to finish attendance before we continue on with our plan." We hopped off the bus, heading off to our classes. "By the way, who's gonna be the bait? How about you, Pablo?"

"Me?" asked Pablo. I knew he was gonna flip out, or something, so I added, "You're the best runner here. None of us could escape fast enough. Meet us by the closet in Mrs. Celvermen's class, that's where we're hiding."

"Oh well, that sounds fair. I guess I could run faster than you guys," Pablo beamed.

"Deal?" I asked.

Pablo agreed. "Deal."

I went off to class, checking in our surroundings, and the closet that we're gonna hide in. It was kinda little, but we'll fit. I arranged the stuff around, so there'll be more space. Before I went back to my seat, I caught Mrs. Celvermen looking at me carefully. Better act normal, just in case. Don't want her to bust our plan. But, she looked, well, different, but I don't know why. She nodded her head at me, then gave me a thumbs up sign. What was that for? Thanking me for cleaning her closet? There was something strange going on, about her, but I've got no time to find out. I needed to act quick, and ran back to my seat for the attendance.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The Mistake

**Tyrone**

I clenched the map of the school in my hand, while Pablo put on his special no-noise shoes and hid the noisemaker as part of our plot. It was like this: after the attendance, Pablo will ask Mr. H for him to be excused to go to the bathroom. He would then take the noisemaker and run around the school with it, disrupting all the staff. We would then hide in Mrs. Celvermen's class closet until the teachers are gone, to protect us from the noise, and Pablo will come back to get us. And then, we escape. That is, unless something goes wrong. Engaged in our plan, I didn't realize that Pablo already ran off, until it was too late. Uh oh! I didn't even give him the map yet! I opened my mouth to yell for Pablo to come back...

**Tasha**

Plop! In one quick move, I shut Tyrone's mouth up with my hand. "For goodness sakes, Tyrone!" I hissed, "If you yell for Pablo right now, you'll ruin our whole plan. Do you know how much attention we'll attract if you started yelling for him at the top of your lungs?"

Tyrone started to protest. "But..."

I quickly clamped my hand over Tyrone's mouth again. But, it was too late. Andy has noticed us, and he quickly lifted Tyrone up by the shoulders.

"What's this? A map?" jeered Andy. He started ripping it into half, but I yanked it out of his hands. Oh well. It wasn't too bad, but there's no way we could read it in this mess.

Andy dropped Tyrone down with a thud. "Guess you don't need it anymore, ha!"

I quickly gathered up what I could, of the little pieces, and started to try taping them back together. _What's taking Pablo so long? He does know that we need to be back home by ten, you know._

**Pablo**

I snuck into a hidden corner, right below the deck, gripping the noisemaker in my hands. _This is it. We're finally putting our plan to work._ I got ready to swing the noisemaker into action, then stopped again. I seached my pocket, then gone through them again. _Uh oh. Where's my map? I must have left it with Tyrone. But it's too late right now! I can't go back and try again. (sigh) I guess I'll have to work with what I have._ I dug my spare earplugs out from my shirt, and started up the noisemaker. Running as fast as I can, I was carried the noise all over the school...


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Don't Give Up, Hold it Steady

"Oww... what's that horrible noise?"

"Can anybody stop that?"

"What's going on?"

The whole school was abuzz with the horrendous sound that was ringing through their ears. To them, it was a threat to their hearing and their safety. For the "Operation Get Outta School" crew, it was a signal to start their plan.

"Everyone, into the closet!" screamed Uniqua, through the chaos. They quickly gathered into the cramped space.

"This place is stuffy, and we're as crammed as a can of sardines!" complained Tasha. "Couldn't you find someplace bigger?"

"Sorry," replied Uniqua. This is the only soundproof room in the whole school. How do you think Pablo's holding up?"

In a hallway, somewhere inside the school, was a boy running around with a giant machine. He was Pablo. Glancing around, he had a concerned look on his face. But he kept running. Somewhere.

_Seriously, I have no idea where I am right now. I'm all alone. I'm lost, and I don't know where my friends are. I want to quit right now._ Pablo really has had enough. He was alone, for all he know, and this school was so unfamiliar to him, it could have been on the other side of the planet, and he wouldn't have noticed the difference. He was lost.

"But no, I won't give up!" Pablo realized. "I've got a job to get me and my friends outta this school, and turn us back to animals. I can't quit now!"

_("Can't Quit Now" to "Recipe for Disaster")_

_I can't quit now, I gotta,_

_Stay together, 1, 2, 3,_

_I can't quit now, I gotta,_

_Run, but don't let them catch me._

"Oh no! Here comes Andy!" panicked Pablo. "I've gotta stay together!"

_Here comes the person, I really can't stand,_

_And the teachers, are right on my heel._

_Wish I could hide, like the rest of the band,_

_But I must run, that was part of the deal._

_I must run, gotta run, gotta make some noise,_

_So my friends have time to escape._

_Really wanna quit, but I can't right now._

_Gotta stay here, and be the bait._

"Guess I gotta run," muttered Pablo. "Here they come!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: On the Run

Meanwhile, the four friends stayed put, inside the closet, not daring to move a muscle. It was hot. It was stuffy. It was cramped. And, their spirits were starting to get low.

"I feel like quitting." Tasha sighed. "Let's just tell Pablo that he can stop, and get on with the day."

"No, we can't quit now, Tasha!" exclaimed Uniqua. "We've gone this far already. We can do it."

_("Can't Quit Now" continued)_

_We can't quit now, we gotta,_

_Stay together, 1, 2, 3,_

_We can't quit now, we gotta,_

_Hide here, where no one can see._

"What do you see, Austin?" asked Tyrone.

Austin peeked out of the closet. "The teachers! They're gathering here. Oh no! There's Andy!"

_The teachers are here, and Andy's a comin',_

_We can't panic, gotta stick to the plot._

_Really quite cramped, for four to be hidin',_

_But we must stay, don't wanna be caught._

_We must stay, mustn't move, and keep quiet too._

_Ow, my neck's getting kinda sore!_

_Really wanna quit, but we can't right now,_

_Gotta stay here, 'least a minute, or more._

"The teachers are gone," whispered Austin. "I think Pablo shut down the noise maker. Let's move."

Tyrone complained. "But we don't know where Pablo is!"

"We'll find him," reassured Uniqua. "Now let's get going."

They put their special no-noise shoes on, and crept out of the closet. Checking behind her, Uniqua noticed that Mrs. Celvermen was still there, just looking at them.

"Ah! We're busted!" she screamed. But instead of questioning them, Mrs. Celvermen just looked at them, and said:

"It's okay. Just meet me at the front of the school. I won't tell anybody."

Uniqua was shocked, but nodded back anyways. Signalling her pals to come with her, they moved away from the deck, and off to find Pablo.

"What was that all about?" asked Tasha. "That lady's strange."

Tyrone jumped, and pointed off to a direction. "Look! There's Pablo! Over here, Pablo!"

"Huh?" responded Pablo. "Oh look! It's you guy's. C'mon, we can't quit now. Let's get outta here!"

_("Can't Quit Now" continued)_

_We can't quit now, we gotta,_

_Stay together, 1, 2, 3,_

_We can't quit now, we gotta,_

_Escape this building, yup, we gotta flee_

"Where's the map?" asked Pablo. "I have no idea where we are."

"Well, you see," explained Tasha, "Andy ripped it. I tried taping it back together, but it's not that good."

Tasha showed Pablo the map. "I know what you mean," he responded.

_Kind of confusing, the map of this school,_

_Andy, has ripped it at first._

_The teachers are coming, but we gotta stay cool._

_Oh, can things get any worst!_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: The Lady

Tyrone had a concerned look on his face. "What do you mean, the teachers are coming..."

"I mean, they're coming... look!" Austin pointed down the hall, and sure enough, there were teachers coming this way. "Run, guys! Before they see us!" Hurrying out the nearest door, Austin jumped behind a bench, his friends following them. Checking out their surroundings, Pablo let out a gasp.

"Isn't this the front of the school!" he exclaimed. "Yes! We made it! We really made it! Woo hoo! Alright..."

"Pablo?" Tasha was getting worried...

"...We're here! We made it to the front of the school! Oh yeah..."

"Stop this panic attack at once, stupid! Look over there!" hissed Tasha. Over by the parking lot, was a figure, familiar to all of them. Yet, Pablo, 'nor anyone else, recognized her...

"It's Mrs. Celvermen!" shrieked Uniqua. "What's she doing here?"

Mrs. Celvermen crept closer. "Be quiet, you guys. We don't want the other teachers to know that we're here. I can drive you back to your house, if you like. I don't think you'll get home in time if you walked." she whispered.

Tyrone was speechless. "Bu... but... how did you know about us, and our plan?"

"No time to explain. I don't want the other teachers to see us. I'll get more into it when we're in the car."

Uniqua sighed. "Yeah, guys. I'm pretty sure we can trust Mrs. Celvermen."

"No way I'm putting our plot into the hands of some teacher! How long have you even known her? All she does is have panic attacks." No way was Tasha gonna trust this stranger, especially because she's a teacher.

Austin checked his watch. "We don't have time, Tasha. If there's one way we can get home before ten, it's if she drives us. We won't be able to walk home on time."

Tasha gave up arguing. They needed to change back to animals, more than anything. Reluctantly, she hopped into Mrs. Celvermen's car along with the others. It was gonna be a long drive home.

"So, how did you know about our plan?" questioned Pablo. "And, what else do you know?"

Mrs. Celvermen started. "It's a long story. I remember when I was young, I was just like you guys. As a kid, I was peculiar. That's because I was a squirrel. A cartoony black squirrel, if I remember right."

The whole room grew silent. "You mean, you were an animal, just like us?" asked Uniqua, wide eyed.

"Yup. But then, I was genetically changed into a human being, like you guys. My mom gave me Celvermen as a last name, and I hated it. So please, call me Anne. I grew up hating humans, and that's why I'm usually mad. I took up teaching as a job because I was desperate for money, but I hated kids. That is, until I met you guys. I knew there was something, well, different about you the first time I saw you. I felt as if I'm somehow related to you guys. And, guess what, I was!"

"But how did you know all that about us? About our plan, and all that?" asked Tyrone.

"Well, at first, I didn't notice anything strange about you guys. But then, last night, when I was taking a walk around the neighbourhood, I heard you having a meeting. Boy, you should consider lowering your voices when you talk about a plan. I could hear you from a block away. Anyways, I overheard you guys talking, and all that, and I knew, from that point on, that you would need some help. It's not easy trying to skip school without being found out. Believe me, I've tried."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Austin

"Oh look," Mrs. Celvermen said. "Here we are! You guys better hurry. It's almost ten."

"Yes! Finally!" cheered Austin as he jumped off the car. "C'mon, you guys! The machine is hidden in my attic, if I remember right. Who has the instruction manual? Oh, it's here in my pocket. Hooray! I'm gonna turn back into an animal again!" shouted Austin joyfully as he ran for his house.

"Boy, you don't usually see Austin being _that_ excited over something." commented Pablo.

Tyrone agreed. "Yup. You certainly don't. I don't blame him. He probably suffered the most out of this situation, more than the rest of us."

**Austin**

Finally, I'll see my tail again. Oh, how I missed my purple skin. And, my big ears. And playing in the backyard. And everything else that we could have done if we hadn't needed to go to school. Austin the kangaroo, here I come! I quickly unlocked my door and ran up to the attic, which was guarded by another lock. It's a good thing I was well prepared. I grabbed the keys out of my parents' pockets last night when they weren't looking. Breaking into the attic, I practically hugged the genetic modifier. Sure, I've hated it two days ago, but if it has the power to turn me into an ugly human, it will have the power to turn me back to a purple kangaroo. I can see that my friends have finally caught up to me, and I whipped the instruction manual out of my pocket. Reading the instructions quickly in my head, I started up the machine, due to go. Oh yeah! I jumped in and closed the door behind me. This is gonna be great!

**Uniqua**

I never knew Austin could run so fast! Maybe I should've chosen him for the bait, instead of Pablo. But then, maybe I shouldn't have. Anyways, I followed Austin through his fence, into his house, and up to his attic, running as fast as I can to catch up to him. But, I couldn't. All of us were pooped by the time we got up to his attic. Except Austin, of course, who was full of energy. I guess I do miss my pink polka-dots, but I also liked being a human. Well, sort of, anyways. I saw Austin rush right into the genetic modifier, slamming the door behind him. We all waited patiently, anticipating the moment when he'll finally come out. After what seemed like a really long time, the door sprang open. But, it wasn't Austin's friendly purple kangaroo face that greeted us. It was something else...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: The Turnaround

**Tyrone**

"Au... Austin..".

"Yeah?" Austin asked. "How do I look?"

"You look... human. Your skin is purple, and your ears are a little bigger, and you also have a little tail, but you still look human." I said. "Maybe the machine is broken?"

"But it can't be!" he screamed. "We don't have time. There's only, like, five minutes left before ten. Oh man."

I didn't know what to say. This was awful, for us and for him. I guess the only thing we could do, is to try to fix the genetic modifier, but Austin's the one that's good with mechanics, and he's totally somewhere else. I guess we'll have to try our best. I peered at the complicated piece of metal, knocked on it, kicked it, even looked inside it. Still, it was nothing that any of us could understand without Austin's help. Three minutes left before ten, and I still don't see the problem, not to mention the solution to it. I was pretty much ready to explode...

**Tasha**

"For goodness sakes, Tyrone! Austin is on cloud _minus_ nine, Pablo is prone for another panic attack any minute now, and I, well I just about had enough with everything. We don't need you breaking into a rage too." _We needed to deal with this situation, now!_ I looked to Uniqua. "You, you're our leader, yet you're not doing anything, other than standing there staring at nothing. Come on, guys, we only have, like, two minutes left. Mrs. Celvermen... I mean Anne... Anne? Where are you? Anyone seen where Anne has gone?"

**Pablo**

"No," I responded. _Anne was... gone._ I really didn't bother to have a panic attack. Just looking at Tasha and Tyrone's faces told me that one of them will kill me if I did have one. Literally, kill me. I decided instead to find Anne. She's the only one that could help us now, and she's gone! "Anne!" I shouted. "Anne!" One minute left, and then we're toast.

**Anne Celvermen**

I walked out of their backyard and into the streets. I really hoped that it wouldn't happen, that the worst-case scenario wasn't possible. But, it was. I dreaded the moment when he first came out. It was like I knew it all along, but didn't tell them about it. Actually, I planned to, but that Austin went inside so quickly, I couldn't possibly have the time to tell him. The truth is, with some earlier models of the genetic modifier, they start to malfunction forty-five minutes prior the 50 hour limit of the transformation date. In other words, we were too late. Same thing happened to me back then. An experienced mechanic could have fixed that, but Austin just can't do it, the situation he's in right now. I checked my watch. Nine forty-five. _Wait a minute? NINE FORTY-FIVE?_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Hope Again

"What do you mean, it's nine forty-five right now?" asked Tasha. "I thought it's five after ten already!"

"Technically, it's nine fifty, now, but that's according to my watch." responded Mrs. Celvermen.

"Wait a minute..." recalled Pablo. "...I clearly remember our parents telling us to set our watches fifteen minutes early, so we don't have to worry about being late for school..."

Uniqua caught on now. "...So if it's 10:05 according to our watches, then the time right now should be... 11:50! We have time, everyone! We have time!"

"Wha... what!" jolted Austin, who had been tuning out until now. "REALLY?"

"Yeah..." said Tyrone, then added doubtfully, "...that is, if you can fix that thing," pointing at the genetic modifier.

Austin jumped, shaking is fist in the air. "No problem! If I can fix a thousand malfunctioned robots, I can fix some old machine! Come one, you guys! Grab that screwdriver right there... hand me that hammer..."

In no time at all (okay, maybe in a a quick minute), Austin has fixed the genetic modifier, now running smoothly, and he ran inside again, eager for the second try. But, will it work?

"If Austin didn't pull off the fixing job right, we'll all be toast, this time for sure," remarked Tasha. "We won't have a second chance with things, this time."

"Don't worry," said Mrs. Celvermen. "I trust what he just did. He _seems_ very experienced with machinery."

"He _is_," corrected Tyrone.

"Look!" shrieked Pablo. "He's coming out!"

They stared patiently at the door, as it sprang open. It was Austin who came out. Austin, the purple kangaroo. The change has been successful!

"YES!" The room erupted into cheers, as Austin stepped to a mirror, unable to believe, that the impossible has happened. He was a kangaroo again! He never, ever, felt so happy in his life!

"Come on!" shouted Uniqua. "We're next!"

The rest of the gang went through it successfully, and by ten o'clock, they were all animals again! That is, everyone except Mrs. Celvermen. The very lady that they thought was a mad-women two days ago, was the one that risked losing her teaching job to help her. The woman that was once a little black squirrel named Anne. The change that they couldn't undo.

"I feel so bad for Anne, you know. She was our teacher, and helped us, and everything," said Uniqua. "Yet, we can't do anything to help her. I feel like we owe her something. Without her, we probably would be stuck as humans for the rest of our lives."

"But you did help me," explained Mrs. Celvermen, walking up from behind. "You helped me regain my happiness. Even if I didn't get the chance to turn back into an animal, watching you guys being able to do it, was half the fun. This was the first time I've ever felt happy in _years_. And it's all thanks to you guys. You don't owe me anything, from now on."

"Really?" they asked.

"Really," answered Mrs. Celvermen. "Let's get on with this party, now. You guys deserve to celebrate!"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: T Spells Trouble

Just then, Tyrone remembered something. "But we're supposed to be at school right now. And so are you. We could get in big, BIG trouble for this, you know. " He was right too. Skipping school was a big offence in elementary school.

Mrs. Celvermen thought for a while, then said, "But, you're not humans anymore, which means you're not required by law to go to school. While me, well, I'll just say I got an urgent phone call to attend to. I'm sure the principal will understand the situation _eventually_."

"You mean, that talkative lady... Natasha... what's her name?" asked Tasha. "She didn't seem very nice. I'm not that sure she'll let us off easy for that... unless our parents have a good reason for her. Which reminds me, how are we gonna tell our parents? This is a way bigger mess that we got ourselves into, than what we originally meant it to be." She was right. They thought the story would end when they turned back to animals. They really hadn't thought of anything beyond that, really.

Taking this all into her head, Mrs. Celvermen nodded. "Yup, this was a giant mess you've gotten into. Natasha Annadale. She's a rather, um..." Mrs. Celvermen searched for the right word for the situation. "A rather strict lady, I'd call her. But she rarely really cares about the students. If she doesn't hear about it, she won't know. But, you can't be kept invisible forever. You definitely need to tell your parents about it, that's for sure."

With that being said, they now have another big problem in front of them. Break the news to their parents. Austin's probably gonna be let off easy, since his parents probably won't even notice the difference, and if they do, they won't care. It might be tougher with Pablo and Tasha's parents, but they're still understanding people. The real biggie is gonna be Uniqua and Tyrone's parents. They aren't known to be the understanding types. This whole thing isn't over yet, not for a while.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: The Second Plot

**Austin**

This shouldn't be too hard with my parents. What I'm more worried about, are Uniqua and Tyrone's parents. If their parents see them like this, they'll freak out for sure, and probably ground them forever. No, turn them back to humans first, then ground them. Nope, we need a plan, and soon. Our parents usually come home back from work at six, but today, they're probably getting off early, because it's a Wednesday. Which means we should expect them back by two in the afternoon, at the latest. But they could be back home as early as twelve thirty, and that won't do us any good. It's almost eleven now, already! Even though this isn't too much about me (since _my_ parents don't usually care anything about me), I'm still part of it. We're all part of it together, in the plan, and in the escape. I need to help my friends.

**Uniqua**

Oh, now I'm in trouble for sure, big time. Wish this has never happened, and I don't have to face my parents later. But, this has happened, and there's nothing I can do right now, other than face the truth. I know we'll have to tell the truth, but it'll be tough to do it in person. After all, with my parents, when you're in trouble, you're in trouble, with no ands, ifs, or buts. This is a tough battle that Tyrone and I will have to fight. I wish I were like Austin, or Pablo. I know it's good to have parents that care twice as much about me than anybody else, but sometimes it makes me wonder if it means I'll get in twice as much trouble, twice as often.

**Tyrone**

Offences that we had made: disrupting the school, skipping class, ditching the school during mid-day, lying, not following orders made out by parents... the list goes on. I'm wondering just how much trouble we have gotten into for the last three days? Here's one way to put this: This is certainly not convenient, not at all. And, my parents will probably never forgive me. They'll say that my friends have a bad influence on me, then talk about moving away again. Probably the only thing that's worst than turning back into a human, is turning back into a human, then having to move away from all my friends. No, I'll have to somehow convince them that I'm fine just where I am. Obviously, I can't just walk up to my parents, and tell them. They won't listen. I need a better way.

**Tasha**

By the looks of things, Uniqua and Tyrone are probably thinking about how to tell their parents about... the issues we've had. Do they think that I'm that much better off? No! I'll get punished too, probably, but maybe just more subtle than the other guys. But first, we need to explain the whole story to our parents, and we need a good way to do it. Probably together, because five mouths are much better than one. That way, they won't be able to argue us out, until we've made our point. Another nice plan that we've concocted, but will it work?

**Pablo**

I guess they're all counting me to give them some feedback on this little plan that they came up with. What can I say? It'll work, as long as I don't have another panic attack right in the middle of it. At first, we thought of presenting it on paper, probably as a letter, but we then agreed that a song would be much better, knowing that a letter would be easily overlooked. Well, then, I guess that's pretty much all we can do before our parents get home, which, by my calculations, will be within an hour. Now's the hard part: waiting. We've decided to continue to celebrate our success, just to pass the time, but no one is really in a celebration mood, not with the onerous task in front of us. I don't relatively feel that easy, when it comes to facing my parents. Sure, they let me off easy on things, but they're not like Austin's parents. They still know when things are going on, like right now. I really, _really_ wish this would be over soon.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28: The Truth

They walked onto the street, their strange forms no longer concealed in the safety of their backyard. They had to do this. It was the only way to get the truth across to all ten adults, their parents, who were yet to arrive any moment now. Usually, they went home together to save on fuel. Sure enough, after ten minutes of waiting, a car pull onto the curb, then another one. Out walked five men, and five women, close coworkers and neighbours. They weren't the least bit prepared for what hit them, the next moment. To them, it seemed like a normal Wednesday. But truthfully, it was not.

"Ahem!" shouted Austin, as loud as he can. Before the parents have any time to react, he continued. "We have... uh... something we want to... um... tell you."

The adults stared dumbfounded at the five kids before them, which were no longer kids at all, but animals again. Before Uniqua's mom had time to find her speech of protest, the five started their song, a large part of their planned "surprise".

_("We've Got a Mess" to "I Got A Pet")_

_Our plot has gone, just the way we had planned_

_We had some trouble, but it worked out in the end_

_Couldn't be more perfect, we're animals, that's for sure_

_Don't wanna think of the past, of how awful things were_

_But there's still one problem, that we didn't know before_

_Now that we know it, 's not hidden anymore_

_And, that's our parents, can't let them second-guess_

_Gotta tell them the truth, the truth 'bout this mess_

_We've got a mess, uh-huh, we've got a mess, that's right_

_We broke the rules, and we need help, now_

_We've got a mess, uh-huh, we've got a mess, that's right_

_Don't turn us back to humans, but you can punish us other-how_

_We're not happy as humans, not as what you've thought_

_We're been bullied and teased, through the hardships, we fought_

_Skipping school's not allowed, but it's all we can do_

_To escape, we'll have hope, to get this whole mess through_

_We've got a mess, uh-huh, we've got a mess, that's right_

_And we're not happy, not one little bit_

_We've got a mess, uh-huh, We've got a mess, that's right_

_Please help us, we beg you, can't take it anymore, that's it!_

Staring silently at their parents, the Backyardigans searched their faces for signs. Signs of anger, of fear, of forgiveness. Any sign of feedback was welcome to them, but their parents have pulled on a totally blank face. It was Uniqua's mom that first came back.

"Wow, that was quite a song!" she said. "How did you guys possibly think it up?"

_Huh?_ That was wasn't expected, not at all. "You mean..." started Uniqua.

"...You actually like our song?" continued Pablo. "You mean, you're not mad, or something?"

"Well, of course we're still mad," said Tasha's dad. "But you kids sure thought up of something there. My guess is, that's what you did in the backyard all day long, right?"

"Actually, dad," said Tasha, "We made it up on the spot. It's something called improvising."

Unexpectedly, Austin's mom stepped up. "NO KIDDING, WITH WHAT THEY THINK UP OF IN THE BACKYARD EVERYDAY, YOU'D BE SURPRISED AT HOW MUCH THEY KNOW! CREATING A SONG LIKE THAT SHOULD BE A PIECE OF CAKE! YOU GUYS, ON THE OTHER HAND..." She pointed towards where the other parents were standing. "YOU GUYS DON'T EVEN CONSIDER WHAT THE KIDS DO IN THE BACKYARD. HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU, SENDING THEM TO SCHOOL WOULD RUIN THEIR CHILDHOOD. JUST BECAUSE OF MY SPECIAL WAY OF RAISING AUSTIN DOESN'T REQUIRE AS MUCH, WHAT DO YOU CALL IT... PUNISHMENT, DOESN'T MEAN THAT I HAVE NO SAY OVER THE FUTURE OF MY OWN SON!"

Austin was shocked at what he heard from his mom. Did that mean, that his parents actually cared about him? Boy, he wasn't the only one that had some explaining to do. But he had to see what the other parents had to say. Obviously, they were just as surprised as he was. Probably more. His mom doesn't usually speak up, that much. Sometimes, she doesn't talk at all.

"Would this be a good time to introduce myself?" asked Mrs. Celvermen, who was watching all the action from behind the houses. Not waiting for an answer, she stepped up to introduce herself. "My name is Anne Celvermen, but you can just call me Anne. If you can remember, I am Austin and Uniqua's teacher. I saw them this morning with their plan, and I thought I should just, you know, help them out. This isn't a problem with any of you, is it?"

"No, no! Not at all." said Austin's dad. "_At least not with me,_" he added, under his breath. "In fact, my wife and I would want to thank you for saving us lot's of trouble." _Clearly, some people like to cause more trouble than they should,_ he thought, and glanced over to where the the whole group was standing. Eyeing the kids, he gave them a thumbs up signal, smiling brightly at them.

The kids, caught the message, and formed another plan in their head. One that would take place in the backyard. Plots about great adventures flew in and out of their mouths as they ran for the backyard. It was about time to catch up for the amount of backyard play lost during the three days of school...


	29. Epilogue

Epilogue

**Tyrone**

"That was certainly an exciting school adventure, don't you think?" I asked. Okay, it wasn't exactly an adventure. More like a _mis_-adventure, but it was still exciting, though. I guess Pablo was thinking the same thing as me. Because this is _exactly_ what he just said:

"More like a _mis_-adventure, but it was still exciting, though." He took the words right outta my mouth, literally. Sometimes, I've wondered if we were actually brothers. After all, we're both so similar!

"BUT," Pablo added, "If we're going to over to your house for snacks, Tyrone, _please_ no more celery and hummus! I know you really like it, but I seriously can't stand that stuff!"

Okay, maybe we're not _that_ similar after all.

**Tasha**

"Use your head, Pablo. If Tyrone's parents are mad at him, which I do think they are, do you think that they'll bother to makes snacks for him, _and his partners-in-crime?_" The answer? Obviously not. Pablo _should_ be able to figure that out. Or, maybe he was dumber than I thought?

**Uniqua**

"So, snacks should be at Austin's house, right?" I asked. "Even though all he ever has for snacks are cheese and crackers..."

Austin cut in. "I don't always have cheese and crackers!" he yelled, offended by the thought.

"Sorry. I forgot about the banana splits and the piece of cake." I responded. "But you did have cheese and crackers at your house _twice_..."

"Don't forget that time he offered the popcorn at my house," reminded Pablo.

I rolled my eyes. If they keep fighting over the snacks, Tasha would explode!

"Okay!" I announced, trying to hold as much authority as possible. "Snack is at Austin's house, okay? We'll decide once we get inside. Try to make it quick, before our parents have a chance to ground us..."

**Pablo**

Uh oh... I forgot that our parents were actually still there, in the front yard, watching us. Another panic attack started to form inside me, and as hard as I tried to push it down, it just keeps hitting at my sides, just waiting to burst out. _Please, please, PLEASE! I can't afford to panic right now! Oh, boy..._

It was a good thing Tasha picked up on the signs quickly. "_OH! FOR! GOODNESS! SAKES!_" she whispered, as loud as a whisper could go. I didn't need anymore hints. I ditched the panic attack immediately, and got back on track. _Her panic attacks are worse than mine, after all..._

_(Modified Ending Song)_

_We've have a whole wide world,_

_But we've really seen enough!_

_So, now it's time for us to have a snack,_

_Meet you next time, when we're back,_

_With your friends, the Backyardigans!_

**Austin**

It's pretty much the same ending song as always (well almost, but, yeah.) Still, it was different. This adventure lasted for a long time. A long, _long_ time. In other words, too long for comfort. But, the important thing, is, it's finally ended. It once seemed like mission impossible, but we finally found a way to make it end, "happily ever after", I like to call it.

"See you later!" I shouted, to no one in particular. "See you later!"


End file.
